


当你用拖把堵住漏水口，恋人早已独自远行

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 水管工哥与寡妇但预警：这是打出be线的鳏夫哥
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

  
帕蒂走之前特意用最大的力气单独敲了桌子，用这种方式来告诉装睡的恶魔猎人不要错过下午预约的水管工人。  
毕竟整个事务所现在都是一股下水道的气味，停水停电的确很常见，但由此产生的水管堵塞帕蒂还是第一次遇到，这是还算得上年幼的姑娘没办法处理的状况，而且她恰好有其它事要去做。  
所以打电话要求了维修服务。  
至于账单，她垫付之后会送到但丁这里，毕竟但丁还欠她好多圣代呢，再加上一份欠债对于但丁来说似乎都没有差别。  
预备役淑女开始隐约理解蕾蒂的感受。  
实际上对于事务所的主人来说，他并不是很在意这股漂浮在空气中的味道，这的确多少让人觉得不快，但也仅仅是不快而已，比这个更难闻的气味但丁也闻过不少。  
等到下一个感兴趣的任务出现，接通水电，狠狠拉两下抽水马桶，如果不行就砸水箱，总有方法能够修好。所有的东西都是这样，出问题之后用暴力，温情总是让它们得寸进尺。  
这个方法对于人类也同样管用吗？他没办法判断，帕蒂离开之后马上就下起暴雨，与生俱来的能力让所有坠落的声音都变得明显，试图靠调整盖在脸上的书籍角度，或者椅子的摆放方向让自己舒服点，几乎连成线的水珠帘幕，乌云越积越厚，有雷声酝酿。  
这样的天气也会有人出门吗？  
找不到好的姿势入睡，但丁不得不坐直，也许是保持之前的动作太久，扯到肌肉，肋骨肌肉和血管都在叫嚣疼痛。  
他按住那个地方。  
真奇怪，明明什么也没有。  
思绪开始不受控制地往四面八方飘，实际上很多时候他都没能陷入沉睡，故事绘本里喜欢给孩子眼皮撒下睡梦砂砾的恶魔不愿意来拜访他，他曾经为了证明这个故事偷偷不睡想要睁眼到天亮，结果被搂进怀里。  
“你还没睡吗，维吉？”  
“如果你不想盯着黑眼圈被妈妈询问的话最好闭上眼。”  
年幼的哥哥是如此警告的。  
“可是，如果你睡着了，又是怎么发现我没睡的？”  
很好，之后呢，他的哥哥如何回答他？  
因为一遍一遍被拿出来翻阅，已经开始逐渐失真，有很多但丁都记不清了。  
花了大概十几分钟，但丁终于组合出正确的记忆——他听到哥哥从胸腔中挤出的叹息，手臂收拢环抱得更紧，温热皮肤上有睡觉前喝的牛奶味逸散出来，维吉尔的那杯里一定有更多砂糖和草莓果酱，像是催眠似的，等再次睁眼时太阳已经高高挂起，自然也不可能见到只有晚上来的小小恶魔。  
再之后……再之后只穿了白袜子的他缠着维吉尔，非要哥哥赔昨晚没见到的恶魔，见维吉尔不理自己只顾做今天打算好要做的事，就开始得寸进尺，闹得年长者只能皱眉说那只是绘本上说的东西。  
可是这样说的维吉尔最终还是陪他熬了一晚上的夜，当然什么也没见到。  
避开了黑眼圈但是有红血丝看起来像哭鼻子整晚的维吉尔被他笑了好一会，结果推到镜子前才发现自己半斤八两，着实没有资格笑维吉尔。  
如果没有突然出现并且保持固定频率靠近的脚步声，但丁也许会靠着这个不断延伸的回忆度过一整天，他会不断纠正错误的部分，排列正确的回忆答案。  
选择不出声，保持现在的姿势，敲门得不到回应的人自然会离开。  
但是那个人没有停下。  
他继续往前走，像走过无数次已经成为机械固定的动作，鞋跟与积一层薄水的地面碰撞，又离开，泥浆，小小的泥浆点溅开。  
有细微的金属声，大概是个过于坚持的水管工，冒着大雨都要来做赚不到多少钱的工作。  
坚持，坚持没什么不好，甚至应该被赞扬，但坚持也会变成僵持，变成谁也无法说服谁，最后淤积为愈合了却在黑夜雨水里都会疼痛的伤口，一次又一次提醒他过去的种种。  
应该做些什么告诉别人一切都好，地球照样旋转，恶魔没有减少，委托金总是不够维持长久的开支，他换了衣服和发型生活却仍旧是老样子。  
水管工打开门。  
哦，帕蒂也许早就料到他会装作不在，所以根本没有关上门，但丁的计划搁浅了。  
那么应该去找点乐子不是躺在这里等水管工修好那条堵塞的管道，整个事务所里也没什么在意的值钱东西，除非水管工对一只旧手套感兴趣。  
带着工具上门服务的家伙卷着阴沉湿重的水汽来了，事务所里的温度因此又下降了几度，开始让人体表感受到寒冷与不舒服。  
所以但丁说卫生间在后面，让他自己去找那根不合作的水管。  
哦，维吉尔，维吉尔，这个名字像幽灵似的徘徊，甚至可以具象化在事务所里走来走去，他的裤管甚至往下滴水。  
但丁呻吟一声。  
半魔人的大脑可以欺骗自己到这种程度吗？那么是否意味着他也应该能继续想下去，维吉尔没有死亡，只是不同他住在一起，毕竟整个事务所的摆设氛围干净程度看起来的确不太符合维吉尔的要求，只有节假日的时候才愿意过来，把躺在沙发几乎要整个陷进去的但丁给挖起来。  
等等，这有点不太像维吉尔。  
那再加上一点，挖起来之后把他扔到花洒下面，开了最大的水哗啦啦冲个透心凉，找不到洗发香波所以用的是肥皂，本来应该柔软的头发就拧成了一股股。  
这样好像更合适。  
实际上但丁可以随便想象，能够证明的人早就不在了，更不会跳出来用阎魔刀刺穿他的皮肉告诉他那些想法都是错的。  
维吉尔进去卫生间，出来的时候问他是不是已经打了维修电话。  
“是啊，但是你不可以修吗？”  
他已经开始回答幻像的提问了，声音自然而然从嗓子里跑出来，在空荡荡的事务所里响着。  
“我不是水管工，但丁。”  
“不，我想你是，你应该是。”  
只穿了无袖背心的维吉尔，湿透的皮裤紧紧裹出腿部线条，没有带修理工具箱是败笔，但丁想自己也许应该买两本男士时尚杂志，好让幻想里的维吉尔穿的花样丰富一些。  
不至于永远是沉色的衣物。  
黑色的盔甲，青白的皮肤。  
裂开的缝隙，那些都太丑了。  
他不喜欢，那个孩子也肯定不喜欢。  
但是他连那个孩子在哪里，叫什么都不知道，太过惨烈且伴随着腥味与血液的过程也成了不愿特别提起的记忆，手一松，那孩子就噗通一声不见了。  
只有得不到吸吮结块或者紊乱了体内激素一股股往外冒的奶水提醒他有这么一个孩子咬过这边的乳头，他没能好好喂饱就弄丢了幼子，所以必须要承受这个，把那些多余的没用的乳汁挤出来让它流进下水道。  
母亲，他绝不算一个母亲。  
父亲，他也远不够格做一个父亲。  
他甚至连自己都处理不好，又怎么可能指望幻想会帮他处理好那根不听话不合作的顽固水管。  
水流堵塞的咕噜声，水管敲击的响声，外面还没有停止的雨，就在那一秒，水管服软了。  
它恢复了工作。  
接下来只要等那些气味消失。  
水管工向他索要报酬，他反问帕蒂难道没有给你吗？  
水管工问他帕蒂是谁。  
帕蒂是一位小淑女。  
小淑女？  
是的，她会付你钱，所以快点消失吧，维吉尔。  
愚蠢，但丁，你明明已经知道了，还要装傻到什么时候。  
所以呢，你想从我这里得到什么？  
得到我应有的报酬。  
他晃晃悠悠站起来，没穿上靠在椅背的外套“好，那你来拿吧。”  
寒冷是最先体会的东西，幻想的维吉尔推着让他俯下上半身紧贴桌面，好把那只还有成熟空间的屁股给翘起来，扯下裤子之后，面对的是毫不配合的紧缩穴口。  
让幻觉来干自己也太疯狂了。  
但丁试图扭头去看压着自己的人，想要从对方脸上找出不像维吉尔的样子，好让他的大脑知道这只是个陌生人，他怎么能放任自己流于幻觉。  
可他只来得及发出一声抽噎就停止了所有的怀疑。  
这是维吉尔。  
不是他的维吉尔。  
更年长许多的，经历了未来许多事情的维吉尔。  
熟悉的气味熟悉的心跳熟悉的温度熟悉的在里面横冲直撞的家伙。  
真难想象经历过那么多的维吉尔还找不到他的敏感处，巨大的龟头碾压着许久不用所以干涩至极的甬道，终于磨出一点儿肠液。  
未来的他会对这样成熟的维吉尔，或者说他的伴侣表示拒绝吗？已经被撞得胃部顶在桌沿难受的他还要出声告诉维吉尔摸他什么地方会让这场单方面的性爱变成双向，而不是像现在这样有太多的痛和血。  
这太难了，他有好几次要咬到自己的舌头。  
维吉尔都不吻他。  
在他的想象里都没有这样的维吉尔。  
这个哥哥好像就把他当成了根不太听话的水管，一下一下用力挤压疏通，好让他吞下去更多，承受更多，屁股肉被不断撞击贴近的硬质耻毛磨得发红一片，就像过敏似的泛起细微的刺痒。  
但丁咳嗽着吐出要堵住嗓子眼的过多唾液，他总算找到了一点快感，内部深埋的腔体感受到某种熟悉的滋润，酸酸涩涩想要苏醒，作为前奏先流了点温柔的液体出来。  
过大的性器停了停，这才找着那个位置去刺戳，不断抽搐收紧的内部不想那么快就打开，可距离上次实在太久了，软糯的环口忍不住这个，几下攻击之后就只会吸吮着龟头顶部，以更多的热液来倾诉内部的空虚与哀求。  
寂寞的身体终于如愿以偿被来自兄长的性器填满，他的腿抽着发抖，裤子堆在脚踝上，被强行别在桌子边缘按下去的勃起性器甩出精液，溅在自己的脚边和腹部。  
终于绞紧那根性器，进入得过深让腹部也鼓起一小块，肠道的肉收拢箍上柱身和龟头，维吉尔还没到，但丁却已经无法忍耐了。  
距离上次做爱太久了。  
上次做爱是什么时候？  
应该是他被冰冷盔甲的恶魔压着吃非人的东西，顶破肚皮般耸动，一下一下将他颠得眼泪口水往外流个不停。  
不太记得之后了，大约是摸到了武器之类的，最终的结尾是他的胜利，明明是赢家的人，却因为胜利而灵魂哀痛，像粗制滥造的悲情影片主角。  
维吉尔没有察觉他的走神，或者说没有什么范本可供参考，这个但丁的一切反应都是新奇的。  
但丁……但丁……  
这个名字熔铸于骨血之中，但名字的主人却显然不愿意听到维吉尔再这么叫他。  
似乎想起了和“帕蒂”有关的事——在维吉尔也接受委托后事务所偶尔会有女性打电话过来，大概就是这个但丁口中的帕蒂。  
偶尔会在另一个挑战并且成功打败尤里森的白发青年上寻找来自但丁的影子，有点像，但不是，即使是血缘的传承，那也会有后天的影响，他只能从别人那里拼凑但丁的过去，因为从没有亲身经历过那些。  
自己的弟弟燃烧尽了一切，甚至来不及很好地和他留下的血脉告别，或者说他已经看到了那孩子的可能性，所以停止了追逐。  
异瞳的黑色短发女性按下那些账单对他说“不，这不是你的，用不着你来还，它属于但丁。”  
也许这是她送给但丁的礼物。  
被压住的但丁在不应期更加夹紧屁股，以这种方式来表达做爱的时候不要胡思乱想，享受现在就好。  
他们原本应该有很多话可以说，只是暴雨冲走了一切，留下沉默和喘息。  
性爱很好，很棒，找到如何对付现在但丁方法的维吉尔能让他像过去一样淌出生理性的眼泪，落在桌面上。  
但他们却远隔一个时空。  
等到彻底结束时，被过量快感研磨的神经已经变得迟钝，穴口在性器抽出的时候试图挽留一下，却因为过度的摩擦而松懈，被拖拽出小截嫣红，空洞洞的张开露出里面的一切，黏着白浊的可怜甬道。  
维吉尔要离开了。  
不同的时空会有那么一点儿交错，但不会持续永远。  
但丁想也许这就是他要面对的未来。  
哥哥熟悉如何打开他的事务所，甚至拥有钥匙，却不知道做爱的时候应该亲吻自己的弟弟。  
答案显而易见。  
既然维吉尔连这个也要拿走，那就给他吧。  
总之是他杀了维吉尔，那么维吉尔杀了他似乎也合情合理，双生的灵魂被火焰和波涛不断磨损，最终无法再契合上，只能强行撞出裂痕伤口，破碎出残渣。  
水管还会再堵起来。  
这回但丁自己有经验了，他参照维吉尔的修理方法，一阵敲击之后但丁走出来拎了墙角不太好使的拖把堵住了浴室的门口进行阻断。  
该问帕蒂要新水管工的电话。  
但他只是站着，看那些要钱的水不断往外冒，往外扩散。  
该帮助他修理的人早已独自远行，他也应该早点学会修理不灵光的水管，和他自己。  



	2. 量贩纸巾正在打折中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻人观看了一场真正的水管工情趣角色扮演。  
> 有一点很轻的nd描写

  
青春期总是说不准什么时候就气势汹汹地来了，渴求知识的青少年往往在夜深人静时悄悄打开白天不小心滑过的网站，黄黑色的界面让人联想到了摇晃屁股的蜜蜂，用柔软的绒毛裹挟大量花粉回巢以酿成蜂蜜。  
他第一次上这种东西，自然显得小心翼翼，不需要注册也可以欣赏到一部分的操作让年轻人稍微安下心来，推荐那里有些令人面红耳赤的标题，看起来绝不是什么正经玩意儿。  
这是性感魔鬼的低语。  
尝试想一些其他人的名字好让自己不要过于专注于这个界面，他还有机会抽身，只要不点开上面的任何东西，纯洁的少男心就依旧纯洁。  
但是界面上那个劲爆的角色扮演画面令人无法忽视。  
比杂志上的模特还要帅气的男人躯体正在散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息。  
年轻人一边想着自己应该是个纯真好少年一边以赴死般的气势摁下播放键，小圈圈慢悠悠绕上一分钟，在他以为自己连接的网络是不是断掉的时候标准片头放了出来。  
他甚至在发抖。  
充满对未知东西的好奇与恐惧。  
视频整体光线不算太好，有些过暗，只能勉强看出家具摆设的样子，还有一根明显开裂的旧水管，缝隙之间不断有冷水溢出，如果镜头再凑上去，能发现缝隙在逐渐扩大，如果不赶紧修理会演变成淹水惨剧。  
传来男人的叹气声，对这种系列的东西不是没有耳闻，他以为主角应该是女性才对，难道是特别版本？  
一双长腿出镜，往上看，那条草莓图案抽带的棉质四角内裤大概是他见过最没品位的那种。  
因为这个网站有除了专业演员之外的素人参与，所以水平参差不齐，并不是所有男性都会选择套上紧身莱卡内裤彰显自己的实力，他也能够理解。不过说真的，会喜欢草莓花纹的男人到底会顶着什么样的脸啊……  
嗯？不过声音还是蛮符合他对成熟男性的认知的，带点儿尾音上扬的电话，这个演员一定长了根灵巧的舌头，才能把普通的预订水管工的电话打得像黏糊糊的调情。  
他甚至对着电话听筒伸出沾了唾液的舌尖，顶在表面，仿佛在舔舐另外什么不可言说的东西，腻腻的水声不断扩大，从耳机里听的话几乎就要渗进每一根脑部神经中。  
这大概就是所谓的双声道立体循环播放，刺激你血液循环，当然啦，是循环到下半身，这些演员的最终目标是亿万观众为他同时勃起。  
隐约觉得有什么地方不太对劲，但视频还在继续往下播放，男人要求了水管工的上门服务，并且希望越快越好。  
听筒对面的声音没有被录下来，大抵应该是个美艳的女孩。  
或者说开朗一些的，只穿着短吊带露出大半乳房深邃乳沟皮肤偏深的女性，他也不是什么都不懂，毕竟色情杂志上关于这种设定的写真也不在少数。  
但是比起男主人的“水管”来说，另一根已经快要流水泛滥成灾的真水管也的确需要认真修理，不然等会就要看到骑着水管工逼迫女性用手脚在水泊中行走去修水管的过激画面了。  
这可能对于初次接触这种视频的小男生来说太刺激了。  
敲门声如约而至，镜头跟着男人走，从门口投下来的影子有点儿奇怪。  
屏幕外的青年想要尖叫，只是仅剩不多的理智还拼命拉住他告诉他现在是深夜，如果声音太大会有人冲进来，到时候敞亮的屏幕可没办法盖住。  
所有东西无处遁形，他偷看色情网站的事情会被发现。  
深吸一口气，他把标题拉下来确认，心脏还在狂跳，眼睛没办法从画面上移开。镜头此时给了狰狞的性器特写，不，他不是为这个大小而尖叫，好吧，可能有一点儿，但不多，他尖叫的是这根阴茎是属于水管工的，而穿着草莓内裤的男人被摁在地上干了。  
点燃欲火的眼神没有被剪辑进来，或者说是故意这样做的，年轻人上一秒还在想水管工的腿上裹的皮裤勾勒出的线条似乎不太柔和，下一秒拉下内裤边弹出来的怪兽拍打在男人屁股上暧昧摩擦的画面就让他大脑溢血心脏骤停。  
这是个GV。  
他早该想到的。  
只是内心的犹豫掩盖了这个显而易见的事实。  
这个时候最好的办法就是关闭，马上关闭，并且删除浏览器记录，忘掉这件事闷头睡一觉，明天一切都会好起来。  
啪！  
肉体碰撞的声音是如此明显，脑髓仿佛都被这个震动了，草莓内裤仅仅被拉下挂在屁股上的程度，湿漉漉的肛口甚至还咬着两根粉色的线，延伸下来被固定在腿根，之前是刚好被四角裤的边缘挡住。  
水管工对他说，越快越好。  
这是男人自己要求的服务，所以只能被动承受打桩机般的高频率动作，两根电线所连接的东西估计已经陷进了很里面的地方，被紧致的腔肉包裹着，应该是乙状结肠，他看到男人的腹部在不断抽动，咬牙抽气告诉掌控快感的水管工，要修的不是这里的水管。  
“是吗？我想你说的不够清楚。”  
出镜整个下半身和一小截胸腹的水管工声音很棒，性感与危险并存，但一定要分两个人中到底谁更出色，坐起来的年轻人可没办法回答。  
当他发现自己已经有反应的时候，已经没办法强行让自己回去了。  
自暴自弃腾出一只手摸床头的量贩装纸巾，他应该感谢有远见的自己吗？  
“来，你来告诉我，水管在哪里。”  
用阴茎作为马鞭来驱赶身下这匹烈马，完全忽视对方勃起顶住腹部漏水的性器，既然说了不是这根，那就没必要施予更多的注意力。  
第一步，第二步。  
男人刚开始时并不想挪动，这太过头了，肠道好像抽筋一般扭曲疼痛，性快感配合着半刻不停的从尾椎往上爬折磨全身。跳蛋，那个被顶进去的小玩具，过于凶猛的撞击好像把质量不算太好的东西给弄坏了，在肠液的浸润下开始漏电，把他整个人搞得一团糟。  
他只想趴下去。  
然而冷酷的只在意自己工作的水管工抓起他的头发往上拉，让他不得不扬起脖颈，挺出的胸部也是大众的射点之一，不断勾引更多的人愿意为这个视频的主人能够继续拍下去而付钱。  
观众想对那双奶子做更多的事，比如戴上大功率的榨乳器，靠吸力把那里揪起，紧闭的乳孔最终会承受不住打开，如果恰好在特殊时期，可能会有白色的东西流出来。  
年轻人摇摇头希望这样的画面快点消失。  
可之前想的那个画面的确实打实出现了。  
男人没能成功爬到水管前，他的身体不够配合，早早就成了水管工的俘虏，以至于渴求享乐，想要在这个地方就倒下去，让对方好好安慰他身上每一处地方。  
可是对方只是说自己还没看见需要修的水管，让他再动动。  
“在这里，我说就在这里行了吧，那根该死的你要修的水管！”  
承受不住的中年男子膝盖一软摔下去，只剩那个多汁的屁股好好翘着。  
这就够了。  
慢悠悠的退出来，沾满男人体液的性器越发显得狰狞可怕，年轻人仔细看着破了壳的粉色跳蛋被扯出来甩进漏出的薄薄水里，接着是巨大的龟头抵住皱缩着闭合的口，一点点撑开肌肉环直到变得半透明要渗出鲜血的地步，柱身摩擦着跟进去，原本调整好呼吸的老男人陡然啜泣，大概又是被教训了弱点，腺体估计都已经被弄得肿胀，可前面还是没射。  
仔细一瞧才发现堵住马眼的小东西。  
没有太过夸张的造型所以容易被忽视，带来的折磨却是实打实存在，之前漏出来那些淅淅沥沥的液体都是从没完全堵上的缝隙中偷偷流出来的，那些都有那么多，年轻人开始担心要是拿走那东西，这个老男人会不会直接脱水而死。  
终于找到水管在哪的修理工用手指掐住马眼，被挤压的疼痛稍微叫回了点理智，但很快就消失了，带间隔凸起的尿道堵被直接抽出来，挺立的阳具几乎是跟着就射出了堵塞已久的精液，甚至随着后方的撞击研磨断断续续还多射了一些。  
大概是电池快要耗尽，后面的剧情没有太多，水管工在他的草莓内裤上找了个地擦擦沾上精液的手，让趴在地上屁股开花但水管终于不漏的老男人付修理费。  
不知道五十块修理费对于GV里的世界算不算少，年轻人只是把沾了自己精液的纸巾被团巴团巴扔到垃圾桶里，显示视频结束的手机好好躺在被子上，他摘下耳机。  
总之，尼禄终于知道那两个老家伙背着他干了什么，还有为什么昨天他放下了修理费回来的时候水管还没好。  
他以为是但丁又拿去买了披萨和圣代。  
原来是给维吉尔了。  
他现在真心实意只想踹开隔壁卧室的门，顶着那些奇怪的声音向两位家长送上爱的祝福“操你们的！”  
然后父辈也许会向他发出邀请，明晃晃的告诉他被操的只有但丁一个人而已，然后让他也来修修这根上年纪不好使的水管。  
谁知道呢？  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你  
> 这一篇里的5d因为在叛逆断了的时候也就死亡了，所以5v没有和5d在一起，他只能独自远行。  
> 而对于tvd来说，已经猜到了自己未来可能会死，他和维吉尔，要么是维吉尔杀了他，要么是他杀维吉尔，他慢慢的接受了这个既定结局。


End file.
